Scarily Alike
by Seblainer
Summary: What if when Molly grew up she was gay as well? What if she was dating someone surprising? Warning: Contains FEMSLASH.


Fandom: Queer as Folk  
>Title: Scarily Alike<br>Characters: Molly, Daphne, Jennifer, Craig, Brian, and Justin.  
>Pairing: MollyDaphne and Brian/Justin  
>RatingWarning: R. Adult Themes, AU.  
>Summary: What if when Molly grew up she was gay as well? What if she was dating someone surprising?<br>A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for betaing.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own QAF or anything you recognize and I make no money for this story.<p>

Molly's POV:

I look into her eyes, and I find myself falling more in love with her every single day. We have been together for a full year now. No one in my family knows that we are together. I'm nineteen years old, and she is twenty-two years old.

I finally feel able to tell my brother that she and I are dating. I'm still a little scared, though. She is his best friend, and I don't know how to tell him that we have been dating for a year. Maybe I'll just say, "Justin, Daphne and I are together."

Yeah right. That will go over so well. However, I don't have time to worry about it, for as I walk out of Daphne's bathroom, I freeze. Standing in the open doorway of Daphne's small apartment, is my brother. Oh shit.

Suddenly, Justin notices me. He walks into the apartment, and looks at me. Then Justin speaks. He says, "Daphne called me. She said that the two of you have something to tell me."

I swallow nervously, and fight the urge to bolt from the apartment. I take a calming breath, and then slowly release it. Walking over to my brother, I motion for him to sit down, and he does.

Daphne sits next to me, and I begin to tell my brother that Daphne and I are together. I'm surprised when Justin only nods.

When I finish, I stare at my brother. Before I can stop myself, I ask, "Why aren't you surprised?"

Justin smiles at me, and then he says, "Brian told me a few months ago, that he suspected something was going on between the two of you."

I feel my mouth drop open in shock, and then I realize that I really shouldn't be surprised. Brian is able to tell if someone is a fag, carpet muncher, or a hetero from far away. I feel my cheeks turn red from a blush. but Justin only laughs.

He gets up and hugs me. When the hug ends, I say sarcastically, "I bet Dad will be pleased to have a lesbian for a daughter."

Justin smirks, and Daphne laughs. Suddenly, there is another knock on the door, and I get up to answer it.

I roll my eyes, and laugh when I see Brian standing before me. He pushes his tongue into his cheek, and then says, "So, how are things in muncher land? Did you two ladies tell Justin?" I nod, and then usher Brian inside the apartment.

I watch Brian walk over to my brother, and they meet in a beautiful kiss. The four of us end up spending the night hanging out, and Daphne and I decide to go and see my parents tomorrow, and tell them that we are together.

Brian and Justin nod, and say that they support us completely, and will go with us. I hug Brian for several moments. I had always liked him, when I was growing up. He never treated me like a little kid. Brian was always honest with me, always.

When I hug Justin, I see Daphne and Brian hugging, and I'm so glad that Brian and Daphne are part of our family now. When the hugs end, we all kick back and relax, and start to watch The Fast and The Furious 1 and 2.

When the movies are over, I turn my attention to Brian. "What is going to happen tomorrow? I know that you would never lie to me, no matter how bad the answer is."

Brian sighs, and then shrugs. "I don't know, Molly." I know he's being honest. I listen as Brian continues. "Your mother might be okay with it, or she might not. You have to be prepared for either thing happening. As for dear old Craig, I'll be honest with you, Molly. Your dad is a homophobic asshole, and I know he will hate it."

I cringe a little, when Brian calls my father a homophobic asshole. However, when I look over at Justin, I know that it's true. I remember everything that happened when he got bashed and everything that happened after.

I also remember what happened when he and Brian finally got married. My father started a lot of shit, and I don't want that happening again. So I'll tell my parents that I'm a lesbian, and that Daphne and I are together. The rest is up to them.

It was the next afternoon, and I had just come out to my parents. My mother had taken the news surprisingly well. My father yelled and screamed. He accused Justin and Brian of corrupting me, and he told me I was going to hell. The next thing that happened made me glad that Brian is my brother-in-law.

Brian punched my father, and then kicked him out of my mother's condo. Tucker, who hadn't said anything at my words, finally spoke. I had watched him as he turned to my mother and then said, "Well, what are you thinking?"

My mother looked at Daphne, and me and then at Justin and Brian. Then she looked back at me again, and said, "You and Justin are so scarily alike. All that matters is that the both of you are happy, are treated well and that you treat your partner well."

After that, everything was okay in our family. I got to meet the Liberty Diner Gang, minus Vic. I was told about him dying and why, and I was welcomed into a wonderful, loving family. The kind I've always dreamed of.

Justin, Brian, Daphne, and I, are all best friends now. Since we are all older now, we can share things between the four of us that we once weren't able to. It's just extra icing on the cake, that both my brother and I are gay.

We have family and friends that love us, and we love them. That's all I'll ever need, and I make sure to tell them that every single day. I'm content with the friends and family that I have. They are the best friends and family any woman could ever have.

The end.


End file.
